


dare you to stay the night in this desert

by supremely sinful (I_Am_Not_A_Robot)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mishaps and such, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Teratophilia, Weird Biology, both characters are technically not adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/supremely%20sinful
Summary: Just your standard badly-written weird tentacle shit! Yeehaw
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	dare you to stay the night in this desert

**Author's Note:**

> wow you clicked on this huh ಠ~ಠ
> 
> anyway there's a lot of world-building and setting-establishing before the actual smut, so idk, skim it if you want, or just enjoy my world-building... it doesn't matter! i just hope you enjoy this, haha
> 
> (fun fact, everyone: the most hideously loud storm had been threatening my house the entire i wrote this lmao; i think the rain and gales are trying to break my fucking windows... i can HEAR the trees shaking dear god)

He was growing up, and he knew this. He was growing up, and he was still alone. Ever since he left the nest, his mother had been pressuring him to try to snag a mate, and his siblings had been ridiculing him for his inability to do so. But what could he do? He wasn't good at presenting to the females. He wasn't good at much, really. In fact, he'd  _ barely _ been getting by without his mom to take care of him, and even if she had offered to take him back for a little while until he truly felt ready to go off into the world, he knew he'd never hear the end of it from his brothers and sisters, and so he denied the offer. Whether that was a mistake or not had yet to be revealed.

This last family meeting had been terrible, as always, and now he sat at the edge of the desert, practically dragging himself across the sand in shame. Maybe he had better not return there, to his childhood home. Not until he somehow proved he was as capable as the others. That community in the middle of the desert wouldn't miss him. It might be unusual for him to be completely alone, but it was only temporary, right? Right. He'd get his life together and return.

The day was bright and hot, and he could feel the sun greedily sucking all the water out of his body and through his skin; so the adolescent dug a hole for himself (as his mother had instructed a couple years back) to stay in until the sun went down. He was tired anyway. It wasn't often he stayed awake through the whole day. Who does that? That would just make him sleepy at night, and then he'd miss his only chance to go hunt. Anyway, the bright light was hurting his eyes, and he couldn't see well. Content to sleep and sulk in the small, damp cave he dug out, nestled between two delightfully large cacti, he slept.

The sun set, and the moon rose. And to his horror, he discovered he'd settled close to the Forbidden Area. The place of tall structures and loud noises and the numerous creatures that lived within, in their giant communities. You see, usually people only live in group of 100 to 200. But them? They were small and weak, but they must have recognized that disadvantage, choosing to make up for it in numbers. The other kids rumored there were 600,000 of them living there.

Six hundred thousand! How did they  _ live _ like that??

And a group of them were walking towards his camp right now. His eyes widened, focusing in and zooming in on the creatures. One of them held a small black stick, with a light shining out the end. Ducking under the sand bank, he pressed himself against the cave walls, flattening himself as much as physically possible. He heard their footsteps getting closer, closer. Four or five of the creatures, maybe? He didn't want to find out.

They spoke to each other, and then some let out high, sharp exhales, in quick succession.

"I dare you to stay the night out here. Twenty bucks tomorrow and a beer on me if you can do it."

"What?! No way, am I supposed to sleep on the frickin'— what, dirt? The sand?"

"The bats and moths can keep you company," Stelle laughed. "I'm sure you'd just love cuddling up with one. Don't you like animals? Come on, it'll be fun. It's only for one night."

Jason spluttered. "Uh, yeah, easy for you to say! You're gonna be in your fuckin' home, cozying up with your blankets, and air conditioning, and everything else nice. And— and those windows? Y'know those? The ones that keep  _ out _ the bats?"

Ted just chuckled and punched him on the arm. "Come on dude, she offered twenty dollars. What, you a coward?"

The teen frowned. "Dude, of course not."

"Then stay the night. I'll even do you a favor or somethin', yeah?"

Jason sighed. "God, fine. You're all such horrible influences on me. I swear, tomorrow morning, as soon as you guys pick me up, I'm dropping you all and making new friends.  _ Better _ friends. Less shitty friends."

Smiling, Bee handed him her flashlight. "Good night and good luck," she said.

Jason looked down at the flashlight. It was too small, the beam was too dim, and he was already feeling his nyctophobia creeping up on him. "Assholes," he muttered, more to himself than those others. The group left, got into Ted's truck and drove off. Stelle leaned out the back of the truck and tossed Jason a blanket she'd brought for the drive-in, but other than that, the flashlight, his phone, and the clothes on his back, the teen was completely unarmed.

He sighed, and aimlessly wandered a bit, pacing on the cooling sand. The stars were bright, and so was the moon, thank god.

Thank god, because his flashlight went out a second later. Jason startled when the night suddenly enveloped him, cursing. He smacked the flashlight a couple times, but it did not flicker back to life. "Fuckin' piece of shit," he hissed, throwing it to the ground and uselessly kicking up sand in its general direction. He paced some more, growing more tired (not enough to overshadow his anxiety and actually fall asleep, however). The night crept on slowly, time inching sluggishly towards the dawn, hours and hours away.

He peeked over the sand after the sounds had died down for long enough. The group had gone, which meant he was safe— oh, wait. One was still here? Why was it alone? Shouldn't it have left with its pack-mates?

Quickly, he sank back down again, hearts pounding. Shouldn't... he really should  _ not _ ... oh, but he was so curious....

The adolescent got up again, pulling himself up the bank and resting at the top, warily regarding the creature. It was not moving much, having laid itself down and fallen asleep. Its slow breathing was the only indicator it was alive; if the adolescent got closer, he could pick up on the tiny electrical charges in its body, which would give a more accurate indicator of its health.

...At least, if he knew what one of its kind  _ usually _ felt like, it would.

Since when had he been able to overcome his impudent urges, anyway? He crawled down the slight incline, weaving himself between the two large cacti, and crept down to where the intruder slept. If he focused hard, he could hear the strange thing's single heartbeat. His own hearts were pumping quickly, readying his nerves and muscles to fling himself away if need be, every single limb poised to flee. But then again, he was much bigger than this animal. It would be laughably easy to overcome it in a fight, if it came to that (which he hoped wouldn't happen).

Leaning over the creature, he took a long, good look at it, from the strange fur, to the dark and delicate skin, to the odd shape of its body (so sharp and weird!). He closed his eyes, listening to the breathing and the blood that gushed in his veins, and then felt him, felt his energy and his organic warmth. As for physical touch, well, that would be a big risk.

A big risk he was willing to take.

Cautiously, so cautiously, he reached out one tentacle-y limb to the creature, and set it down soooo slowly and sooo carefully onto his face, right at the big bump in the center of it—

It all happened so fast.

First came the sharp inhale, and then those two eyes shot open, pupils expanding in the darkness, and then the creature opened its mouth and let out a terrible scream, jumping up and throwing a wild hit at the adolescent. He reeled back, pained from the shock of that auditory assault. The hit, however? That he barely felt.

The creature scrambled back, heartbeat spiking, breath uneven and panicky. It muttered something in a quieter, prettier tone, but the fear was obvious in its eyes.

He, himself, was panicking also. How to calm this creature down? He had no idea. He searched his brain for an answer, when one single stupid brain-shit hit him. At the time it seemed gloriously intelligent.

Pheromones. What if those worked? He had some control over them, especially during the mating season (and it  _ was _ summer), so he could just release some relaxing vibes out into the air, something to make this creature calm down.

The sweet scent did mostly what he was expecting, but it also did other things. Not only did his panic cause him to release something just  _ different enough _ from his intention, the creature also reacted strangely. In fact, it made  _ him _ react strangely too.

The creature's heartbeat calmed down, but only slightly. Its body temperature rose, and it suddenly stumbled back and fell to the ground. A soft whine escaped it.

Strange feelings were rising in the adolescent, and he didn't like it.

Jason woke up to a monster above him. He did what most people did, and that is to scream and try to run. Unfortunately, his muscles decided now was the  _ best _ opportune moment to show him their new rad trick: freezing up when your life is on the line! So as much as he willed his legs to move, they calmly flipped him the bird in return, and Jason almost had a panic attack as retribution. Ha, take  _ that _ , legs. Stupid legs.

Useless goddamn legs.

Well, that panic attack would've happened, until this cloud of... well,  _ something _ hit him right in the face. With an incredulous wheeze, Jason breathed in that sweet scent, and felt his body heat up. Against his will, his heart stopped threatening cardiac arrest, and he fell to the ground, a shudder running up his spine. Jason was really scared, now. He wasn't dead yet, which could either mean he was going to be spared, or... this monster liked its meals  _ warm _ .

Well, that, or... God, this feeling he was getting, that heat in his guts... what was  _ that _ about?

He realized with a mental pain like the crack of a whip, right as the feeling got unbearable. Letting out a whine, Jason shifted his position, as he was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

....His pants felt tight.

What the fuck.

_ WHAT THE FUCK  _ —

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh god oh shit oh fuck oh nooo..."

The creature kept speaking, with a melodic voice and a lilt that the adolescent decided he liked very much.

_ Very. Much. _

Obviously something had gone wrong here, but his own mind had gotten clouded, and he was too spaced out to realize what was happening. So he approached the creature, and gently took hold of its torso, lifting it up until its feet barely reached the ground. Its limbs grasped his tentacle, those tiny five appendages digging into his flesh.

He simply couldn't let this creature stay out at night, could he? (Or maybe he was making up excuses?). Surely,  _ surely _ it wouldn't mind staying for a  _ teeny _ while with him in that little sand cave?

Well, it's not like either of them were anywhere near sober enough to decide the right choice. That being said, they simultaneously chose the wrong one.

The creature promptly shed its outer, removable layers of skin right outside the entrance, and let itself get pushed the rest of the way inside by the writhing, heated up mass of tentacles that the adolescent found he had become. All sense overshadowed by some unnameable desire, he felt the rest of the creature's body, since it was no longer screaming. It opened its mouth again, and he flinched, but was pleasantly surprised to hear another sound come out, something breathy and melodic, like a song sung by a wind of love in the early evening, right when the sky is painted with pink colors as it heralds the inhabitants of the night to wake up and greet life.

So he kept exploring, searching for god knows what, listening to that sound and feeling his heartbeats sync to the smaller creature's. He pulled it close, enjoying its shared warmth, and how good its skin felt upon his.

Jason was unsure whether he was in heaven or hell.

Did he want to escape anymore? The logical part of him said yes. There was no way this would end well. Yet the heated part calling for that bliss and enraptured by this strangely beautiful monster that had caught him was begging to stay, waiting for whatever happens next.

His intoxicated hands fumbled with his clothes, which he shrugged off clumsily, body having heated up and making it way too uncomfortable to keep those things on.

He gasped when those prodding limbs brushed against his dick, and he couldn't stop himself from just barely pushing his hips forward into the touch, now fully holding onto the monster, relying heavily on it to keep him vertical. "Ah — please, yes..." he mumbled, almost losing his balance but hugging the monster tighter to not slip as his legs threatened to give out. Why they were doing that, he did not know. Only that he trembled from head to toe and he wanted nothing more than to  _ somehow _ fuck this monster. At that thought, he laughed a little. How the hell had this happened? His memories were distant, but his thudding heart and rushing blood was  _ now _ .

He didn't know what he wanted to do next. This situation was entirely new, and just the thought of telling anyone what had happened almost made him giggle. He pictured the scene; arriving at the family meeting, everyone's going around introducing their new partners, and he pulls out  _ this _ . This creature that he does not even know the gender of (but judging by that small thing between its legs, he's beginning to guess).

The creature is obviously aroused, and he felt his own mating appendage slicking up. He leaned back just a bit, just to reveal the underside of his body, to present the private area to his new mate (he might as well call it as it is). That's the biggest show of trust, right here. His kind is only built with a few chinks in their armor, and that soft stretch of skin right there is one of them.

The creature saw it, and sung a little bit, tentatively reaching over to feel it. The adolescent tensed up, but the creature's touch was gentle, pleasurable, and he soon found himself melting into it. He wasn't even ashamed at the amount of slick substance that the area was forming right then. He just knew that the small hole there is sending blinding sparks up throughout his body and to the tip of each tentacle, and this creature doesn't stop pressing it.

He guided the smaller being closer, almost shoving himself down on to its — maybe "his" — smaller appendage between his legs. It's probably for mating too. In fact, he was willing to bet a lot that it was. The thought made him queasy inside (and in a good way).

Dirty, that's the word for it. He couldn't find a normal mate, so here he was, presenting himself to a  _ male _ of another  _ species _ and letting  _ it _ penetrate  _ him _ . This time he did smile, skin lighting up a pleasant orange/pink combination of happiness and pleasure.

And as soon as that thing pressed inside him, he practically melted. Oh, did it feel good. Nothing had ever gone inside there before. His intimate tentacle wrapped around the creature's waist, pulling it closer, deeper, leaving a trail of shining pink where it touched the creature's soft skin.

More of that sunset-colored song escaped the creature. It (he?) began to move, out and in, cautiously slow thrusts that made the adolescent's mind hazy with pleasure. This felt  _ heavenly _ . Absentmindedly, he stroked the creature's back, wrapping a few loose tendrils around the arms, the neck, the thighs, something equivalent to a lover's caress (perhaps hand-holding, though he did not know this term at that point in time, as he does not have hands).

The being shuddered just a bit, crying out, and a new warmth entered him. Surprised, he looked down, saw that white mixing with his own pink, and decided that he quite enjoyed the sight. It was thrilling, exhilarating even. All of this was. His own needs were dying to be satisfied, though, so he ran that intimate appendage along the creature's body, looking for a suitable hole, something to dig deep into. The creature gasped quietly, and then grabbed it, sending more dizzy bliss right up the adolescent's nerves. The creature dragged his mating tentacle downward, toward something mostly hidden from sight.

He pressed into it, sighing at the immediate release of tension, and the flood of warmth and pleasure. The creature's grip tightened around him again, but he let it do so, knowing that its dull claws could not hurt him even if it tried. The two made eye contact for a brief second, and he felt his hearts stutter at the sight of the creature's eye color. They were the most beautiful amber he'd ever seen...

____

The morning brought with it Jason's consciousness. He woke up in the arms of something — wait, no, those were tentacles.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back to uppercut Jason's mind with the same unrelenting force of the type of panic a student feels when they've procrastinated their essay for days, and Sunday rolls around, and that essay is due Monday, while they've only written two sentences down and those two sentences are utter shit.

He would've jerked up had there not been a massive and heavy tentacle resting across his bare chest. Jason took this time to collect himself, to think through everything.

So, his thighs felt incredibly sticky. He didn't feel hurt anywhere (not even his ass!), and this monster wasn't awake yet. Maybe he should wake it up?

Yeah, that would be the best course of action. This thing clearly wasn't interested in eating him, as shown by its apparent infatuation with him (well, he was one to talk, huh?).

The thing opened one startlingly golden eye. It chitter-purred in greeting, something Jason took to understand as "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too," he answered.

The monster shifted, a rustling of talons and scales and a few tentacles retracting into its body. It yawned, opening a mouth Jason hadn't even noticed before, revealing the sharpest and most terrifying teeth he'd had the misfortune of laying eyes on in his entire seventeen years of life.

The thing pet him, running a smaller tentacle through his hair and down his cheek. Jason smiled weakly. "So... we a couple now?"

It obviously didn't understand a word he said, but seemed to enjoy his voice, judging by the way its skin tinted pink when Jason talked in that sleepy tone. He himself yawned soon after, blearily blinking at the warm sunlight at the end of the small cave. There was sand everywhere; in his hair, his arms, stuck to the dried...  _ substance _ on his thighs, and a lot of it stuck in his discarded clothes. He shakily got up, and the monster watched him, pushing itself up as well. Using his hand to brush himself and comb his hair, Jason got rid of as much of the sand as he could, then shook out his clothes, and stepped into his pants, pulling them up. His crotch itched like hell, but he'd just have to take a shower later.

And... what now? It somehow felt wrong to just leave after what had happened. Sure, he did feel a little weird about it — actually, he felt a  _ lot _ weird. But what was in the past was in the past, there was no changing that now. It felt so good last night, anyway. Could he even regret it? This monster sort of took advantage of him, but it was gentle enough. His mind blanked out halfway through, so he wasn't sure what else it had done once he'd passed out, but he didn't  _ feel _ like anything wrong had happened to his body.

Jason moved towards the burrow's exit, looking up at the cloudless sky. It was early morning, and the landscape cast long shadows. From inside the cave those piercing golden eyes watched, pupils tiny. It probably wasn't diurnal, he realized.

Just then, a car screeched to a stop a hundred feet away or so.

The monster shrank back into the cave, curling itself up inside a shield of its own tentacles. It watched Jason fearfully.

Jason slung his shirt over his shoulder and waved awkwardly to his friends, giving one last guilty glance (something full of longing, and for what? He wasn't sure what he wanted) towards the cave and the wondrous monster it temporarily housed. He felt annoyance at the fact that his friends had shown up so early. Why?

He guessed he just wanted to spend more time with the creature. Somehow he'd grown attached...

Well, damn, now he got a secret and was twenty bucks richer. He had to go home and shower now. Jason picked up the blanket and discarded flashlight, and kept the blanket on his lap the entire ride home. Though the others tried to make conversation, he just couldn't tear his mind away from the events of the night prior.

He couldn't tear his mind away from those amber eyes.

At least, once the monthly family meeting was held, he could say he was growing up, and he'd found himself a mate. Maybe he should go find that little creature again, because he missed it sorely.

Venturing into the city was a death sentence, but maybe, just maybe...

...Maybe they'd reunite someday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo congrats you made it to the end! ಠ⌣ಠ
> 
> not to sound incredibly thirsty but what if you, y'know... haha i'm a bit embarrassed to say it but what if you... left a kudos? or a — sorry, sorry, this is a bit lewd, but um... a comment?? haha you don't have to if you don't want to... um, unless...?


End file.
